shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Carabe197/SOF's Christmas Calendar Adventure
Hello everyone. Yet again something I want to try: Starting tomorrow till the 24th, I'll draw one door for everyday. And this is no regular calendar, It actually has ongoing plot, even though it most likely isn't anything good. P.S. I think that I'm going to regret this on stress department... Door 1. CCA1 0.JPG CCA1 1.JPG|Its 1 day of the December, CCA1 2.JPG|all are enjoying snow… CCA1 3.JPG|MJ, no real introductions needed... CCA1 4.JPG|is heading towards his room to do few new updates that have been floating in his mind for while. CCA1 5.JPG CCA1 6.JPG|Maybe after he could go and see if anyone is in chat... CCA1 7.JPG|Unfortunately for him, “something” has other plans. CCA1 8.JPG|MJ: What the? CCA1 9.JPG|MJ: A balloon? CCA1 10.JPG|MJ: Where did this come from? CCA1 11.JPG|MJ: And how is it floating? CCA1 12.JPG|MJ: If it has helium, it should be floating in the ceiling…. CCA1 13.JPG|MJ: THE HELL!?!?!?!? CCA1 14.JPG|MJ: What kind of balloon is this!!?!?!??!? CCA1 15.JPG|Balloon: Hungry kind. CCA1 16.JPG|MJ: HELP!!!!!! CCA1 17.JPG|MJ: SOMEONE, ANYONE, HELP!!!!!! CCA1 18.JPG CCA1 19.JPG|MJ:*unintelligible screaming* CCA1 20.JPG|MJ:*unintelligible screaming* CCA1 21.JPG|MJ:*unintelligible screaming* CCA1 22.JPG|MJ: *unintelligible chocking* CCA1 23.JPG CCA1 24.JPG CCA1 25.JPG CCA1 26.JPG|MJ: Ugh, that’s going to hurt next morning… CCA1 27.JPG|MJ: Looks like that route was one way though. CCA1 28.JPG|MJ: Now, how is this going to play out? CCA1 29.JPG|MJ: Am I going to be put through some kind of cage match to death or jusrt made to run around some pole, you never know with crazy people. CCA1 30.JPG|???: Something I would like to know too, MJ. MJ: That voice... CCA1 31.JPG|MJ: WYV!!?!?!?!?? Wyv: Yo. CCA1 32.JPG|MJ: What are you doing here? Wyv: I was just going to go to the chat, until floor sank in. Then I ended up here. MJ: The Hell??? I was litterally swalowed whole by demonic balloon, why did you get the elavator ride???? Wyv: No idea. Speaking of... CCA1 33.JPG|Wyv: Do you know where we are? MJ: I have never seen... CCA1 34.JPG|MJ: This place. It looks like something out of abstract painting. Wyv: Yeah, I can see that. Is there any point to anything in here? It just seems like jumbled mess to me. CCA1 35.JPG|???: Thats rather rude to criticize my decors, as if I’m not present. CCA1 36.JPG|MJ: Where did you come from? ???: A woman, like you. MJ: Not what I meant ???: I know. I’ve been here the whole time; you were just too occupied to insult my room to notice. CCA1 37.JPG|???: Well, enough of this mystery man act. MJ, Wyv… CCA1 38.JPG|13th: I bought a cat. CCA1 39.JPG|MJ and Wyv: 13th? 13th: Present. MJ: Why did you call us here? 13th: Well, you see.. CCA1 40.JPG|13th: I need some help with christmas cleaning. MJ and Wyv: Huh? 13th: Two extra hands to be excact. CCA1 41.JPG|Wyv: You ransack us from out of the blue, MJ: Just so that you could get help with winter cleaning?!?!? 13th: It's good to have quick witted people around. CCA1 42.JPG|13th: Now then... CCA1 43.JPG|13th: Come along, we dont have all day to waist by standing around. CCA1 44.JPG CCA1 45.JPG|13th: This place can get rather cramped from time to time, believe it or not. And don’t get me started with the amount of dust... MJ: Been thinking about that, where are we? 13th: Where do you think? IN. My. HAT CCA1 46.JPG|Wyv: Could explain trippy visuals. MJ: Ok, how should we get started? With mops or what? 13th: actually, I dident call you here for that... CCA1 47.JPG|13th:I need your help with yearly thing that I do. You see, every year during Christmas, I travel to certain plaice... MJ: You never have done that… 13th: EVERY year, I travel… MJ: (And what’s with hallway of inactive deathtraps? If they don’t work, why have them…) CCA1 48.JPG|13th: To re-flourish my power for the next year... CCA1 49.JPG|13th: By soaking my hat in the all concentrated disorder of the world, that will pile on the most unorderly day of the year: The christmas eve. CCA1 50.JPG|13th; For certain reasons I need traveling companions... CCA1 51.JPG|13th: And I have decided to pick you two! CCA1 52.JPG CCA1 53.JPG CCA1 54.JPG|MJ and Wyv: Are you serious with this? CCA1 55.JPG|13th: Hmmm... CCA1 56.JPG|13th: Lets see CCA1 57.JPG CCA1 58.JPG CCA1 59.JPG|MJ: Argh, my eyes!!!!! Wyv: 13th, dont point that at us! CCA1 60.JPG|MJ: Why did you do that for, 13th!?!?!?!??! CCA1 61.JPG|13th: I wanted to see if your face portrait of anything to suggest you were asking rhetorical question. CCA1 62.JPG|13th: Didn’t see any. CCA1 63.JPG|13th: Put on more serious note, I do need you to accompany me to my destination. CCA1 64.JPG|Wyv:Why us, could you just ask Ferno and FMF, or some other people? MJ: Yeah. 13th: Ugh... CCA1 65.JPG|All the others aren’t in here at the moment, and mean it when I say that time is of the essence. What comes to the two others, FMF would just decline and try to pilfer my fridge and Ferno has not let it down that I made my hat fire retardant, his st6ill trying to set it on fire... MJ: he sure had that rant thought out… CCA1 66.JPG|13th: Anyway... CCA1 67.JPG|13th: I haven’t heard your answer yet, and I can’t stress this out enough, we don’t have much time to just stand and talk. You need time to pack up food, clothes and weapons for this, as it’s not some morning walking in the park. CCA1 68.JPG|13th: What do you say? CCA1 69.JPG|Wyv: Sorry, 13th, but I at least can’t come. I have lot of thing on hold and many new things to do before next week, and I think that MJ is the same. CCA1 70.JPG|13th: Splendid, We will be leaving at the crack of dawn. CCA1 71.JPG|Wyv: Wait now 13th, I just said we ca... CCA1 72.JPG|MJ and Wyv:*unintelligible screaming* CCA1 73.JPG CCA1 74.JPG CCA1 00.JPG Door 2. CCA2 0.JPG|Recap to those who don't bother reading previous one: 13th called MJ and Wyvern in order to get them join him in his journey to recharge his power. Two didn't want to join with him, since they were busy, but 13th doesn't take no for answer and sends them to ready for the march. CCA2 1.JPG CCA2 2.JPG|???: Oi, Wyv. Wyv: Huh? CCA2 3.JPG|Wyv: Oh, good morning MJ. MJ: Same. How early did you come here? Wyv: About hour ago, just decided to beearly enough to catch some extra sleep. CCA2 4.JPG|MJ: Hard to belive that both of us are here now. Wyv: How so? MJ: I though that at least one of us would called quits. Wyv: Yeah, but you know 13th, its easy to say no to him, but hard to make it stick. CCA2 5.JPG|MJ: What weapons did you bring with you for this? CCA2 6.JPG|My trusty old gavel, The Senshi no Ten. No big travel can be withouth scuffle or two, exspecially when it comes to 13th quest. So I tghought to go all out. MJ: Huh, haven't seen that for while...Started to wonder where it went... CCA2 7.JPG|You probably would have guessed what I brought, but it's worth the introductions: My multifunctional guitar, Galva Caster. CCA2 8.JPG|13th:Can't say that this is not amusing, but it just makes me feel left out. CCA2 9.JPG|MJ and Wyv: 13th! 13th: Never understood whats with yelling persons name when they randomly appear in front of you..No comments on my new clothes? Actually, Im fine with that. CCA2 10.JPG|13th: I decided to try something new with my look. Don't worry, it wont last. Also, if we are comparing weapons, ill put this up for the chopping block: CCA2 11.JPG|13th: My nodachi. It doesent have name but its still capable of cuting person in half vertically. After that, It became rather embarrassing though, since I had to run away from spouse and wedding crowd. Next time they should say you can't bring weapons there. CCA2 12.JPG|13th: Now, let us make haste to our quest, for it is... CCA2 13.JPG|13th: *dramatic speech* MJ: It really looks weird when your not in front when he does that... Wyv: No comment. CCA2 14.JPG|13th: Oh yes, almost forgot. Here is the map of the route we shall use to reach the site. CCA2 15.JPG|13th: Hold onto it for me Wyv, I trust you with the responsibility to be our navigator on this sailing. Wyv: were walking there... 13th: Metaphor. CCA2 16.JPG|Wyv: Actually, there's something we couldn't ask you yesterday, since our sudden leave. 13th, I want your honest answer to this: CCA2 17.JPG|Wyv: Why would you need us to be here, couldn't you just go there by yourself? It would be much faster and on top of that, why do we need to be armed? It wouldn't make much of difference if you just teleported there. CCA2 18.JPG|13th: This journey cant be done by shortcuts, so only thing we can do is to travel by foot. I can't just teleport there, believe me, i've tried. CCA2 19.JPG|13th: Weapons are needed for vagabonds on the way. I have maid many people angry during my years, and majority of the would want to attack me when im weakended state and steal my hat. CCA2 20.JPG|13th: Hat itself has quit vivid history with most evil acts in dictionary, including dismemberment, murder of innocence and drug trafficking. Although I’m not sure if those events occurred. They might have been hallucinations. That happens sometimes. CCA2 21.JPG|13th: If someone were to defeat me, steal my hat and then recharge it with new batch of fresh chaos, there would be couple variably bad end results. CCA2 22.JPG|13th: Either hat would reject its new wearer and then eat them. CCA2 23.JPG|13th: or it would accept them and turn them into meat puppet of murder and mayhem. CCA2 24.JPG|13th: Until I would go and get my hat back. I can be rather persuasive. CCA2 25.JPG|13th: Oh, or the planet would be destroye.d CCA2 26.JPG|13th: Featherweights, can't handle bit of upcoming apocalypse. CCA2 27.JPG|Wyv: Uh, 13th. There bit of a problem. CCA2 28.JPG|Wyv: Its blank. CCA2 29.JPG|Wyv: Care to explain? 13th; You think that I would use regular map to my important location that everyone could use from the get go? And I'm supposed to be mad one... CCA2 30.JPG|Wyv: Rock to the gears it seems... CCA2 31.JPG|???: Nice effort your putting in, 13th. But even if you know there's lion in the forest... CCA2 32.JPG|???: It still can rip your throat open. CCA2 00.JPG Door 3. CCA3 0.JPG CCA3 1.JPG|MJ: Again, why do we have to go on blindly? 13yj: I have told you that a dozen times since yesterday, MJ. And I dislike repeating things. CCA3 2.JPG|MJ: It doesn’t matter. Wyv: We still don’t like doing this, so we pass on the misery. CCA3 3.JPG|13th: Ugh, fine. But I’m only doing this for the sake of inconsistency. Wyv: Much appreciated. 13th: Doubt that… CCA3 4.JPG|13th: You see, our first actual stop changes its location every year, so that no one could just re trace my tracks to there and it always make sure that it’s in my reach, so that I can get to the site. After we get to our stop, map is placed on the thing there, then it will show us the direction we go and also reveals map to us. CCA3 5.JPG|MJ: How do you know that we are going in the right way? 13th: I checked placements of the stars, alignments of planets and even read taro cards last night. There’s no doubt that we are on the right path. CCA3 6.jpg|13th: That reminds me of something that happened with taro cards: I was doing reading and only got tower. If you didn’t know, tower means disaster, and is worst card to draw. CCA3 7.JPG|13th: I decide to play it safe and went to fortuneteller, to get defined reading. She, hmmm, he, hmmm. It said that I should have plaid with deck that isn’t made out of tower cards. CCA3 8.JPG|MJ: As amusing as that is to hear, can we stop waling? We have been going on since sunrise, and this place sun rises like its summer. Wyv: I have to agree, it’s already dark and we haven’t made any stops between 4 am and now. MJ: Why don’t you just carry our stuff in your hat, 13th? 13th: I’ll do that if you want to carry pocket dimension on your head. MJ: Pass. CCA3 9.JPG|13th: You are right. We should put up camp for the night. CCA3 10.JPG CCA3 11.JPG CCA3 12.JPG|13th: We set tent here. CCA3 13.JPG CCA3 14.JPG|13th: few more minutes and soup should be ready. MJ: What soup is it? 13th: Lamb with some vegetables to add flaivor. CCA3 15.JPG|Wyv: Can you tell as more in detail about the place we are going. You just skimmed through it when you told us. 13th: Well, why not. CCA3 16.JPG|13th: Where we are going is tower with compass needle. We use it with the map to know where we go next. Wyv: Go next? CCA3 17.JPG|Then we will go to the second third place and do repat with fourth and finally we will arive to our final destination. CCA3 18.JPG|Wyv: So there is multiple stops like what we go to tomorrow? 13th: Yes, there is four places, but since I can predict second one by using my incredible skills, we don’t have to go there. CCA3 19.JPG|13th: Map will be able to tells us we the other two are. CCA3 20.JPG|MJ: 13th, something came to my mind just now. 13th:hmmm? What are you reading there? MJ: Just some Charles Dickens. 13th: How timely, but what was your question? CCA3 21.JPG|MJ: You said we will be attacked by something, do you have anything specific in mind? CCA3 22.JPG|13th: Actually couple, but I belive visual aid works better. CCA3 23.jpg CCA3 24.JPG|13th: Observe. CCA3 25.JPG|13th: This happy camper is Knut/Krampus, how ever you want to call him. Do you know him, Wyv? Wyv: His mythical creature that punishes bad kids while Santa clause rewards good kids. 13th: Bingo. His pissed at me because I trapped him in my sock closet for couple decades. Since he only has power during December, he found this to be good time to exact his revenge. CCA3 26.JPG|13th: Caraves, weird creatures from other dimension. They at like gremlings and love to case mayhem. These thing never come along, they only appear in hordsMJ: They look like something kid would thought up. CCA3 27.JPG|13th: This siluet is from Lumi, some sort of magic user. I don’t know much about him, as he never confronts me directly, just sends his minions after me. CCA3 28.JPG|13th: But thats all for today, have good night you two. CCA3 29.JPG|Wyv: 13th, wait, I still want to talk about... CCA3 30.JPG|Wyv: Aaaaand, his gone. CCA3 31.JPG|MJ: You can ask him tomorrow. Wyv: Yeah, your right. Anyway, I’m going to bed; can you take the first shift? MJ: I can try. Wyv thanks MJ. Wake me up few hours from now. MJ: Ok, goodnight Wyv. Wyv: Same CCA3 00.JPG Door 4. CCA4 0.JPG CCA4 1.JPG CCA4 2.JPG|MJ: I hate this. Wyv: What specificly? MJ: All of this aimless searching, specificly in hot forest. Wyv: Its not that hot. MJ: That being said, why are you wearing pit helmet? Wyv: Sunlight is annoying. MJ: How about the t-shirt? You never wear shirt. Wyv: I felt like it. CCA4 3.JPG|13th: Ahh... CCA4 4.JPG|13th: Found it. CCA4 5.JPG|13th: Quit standing there and come look at the great machine. MJ: Why do all secret and missing thing be found right next to you when you wonder where they are? Wyv: Plot convinience and story progression. Also it can be funny gag. MJ: Fair enough. CCA4 6.JPG|13th: Now Wyv, care to do the honor and put the map in its place? CCA4 7.JPG|13th: MJ, wanna see something cool with the flame. MJ: Sure. 13th: Just pay attention on the fire. CCA4 8.JPG|Wyv: Well, lets see what this brings us. CCA4 9.JPG|13th: Its show time. CCA4 10.JPG CCA4 11.JPG CCA4 12.JPG CCA4 13.JPG CCA4 14.JPG|Lumi: It finally happened. Everyone, pay attention... CCA4 15.JPG|???: Carave, carave, carave, carave, carave... CCA4 16.JPG|13th: Now then, we got the direction. CCA4 17.JPG|13th: I know, first time is quit rush. CCA4 18.JPG CCA4 19.JPG|Wyv: This... CCA4 20.JPG|Wyv: is legable!!!! CCA4 21.JPG|Wyv: Yes, we can finally walk with directions. 13th: Why are you so happy about it? Wyv: Its much more nicer to have point of reference of where we are going and not just walk around aimlesly. CCA4 22.JPG|MJ: Yes, ignore severely burned man and his damaged face. Just keep looking at the magic map and dont play no attention man lying in agony. 13th: you could just said so, no need to while. MJ: i'm not whining i'm just pointing out my pain. CCA4 23.JPG|MJ: Jesus that hurt. Why did you want me to stear at the fire? 13th: I did not say "stick you face in the fire, just look at it closely". MJ: You could have been more specific. CCA4 24.JPG|Wyv: MJ, stop slouching around and come here. MJ: Slouching... I got my face burned off... 13th: Your exaggerating. CCA4 25.JPG|MJ: Okey then where are we going, Wyv? Wyv: First we cross "Bland Plain", then we go over "Rust pipe Ravine" by rope bridge and the next... thing is in the "Lonely Mountain". CCA4 26.JPG|13th: Now then, lets proceed with it. MJ: Why are you so much of hurry all of sudden? Why wouldnt I? CCA4 27.JPG|13th: By the way, you may have heard this to no end, but number four in japanese means "death". What this have to do with anything? Beacon that the machine send wasn't just for show. It told all of my oppositions where we are. So it was literal death sentence to us. Tomorrow we may need to fight for our life. CCA4 00.JPG Door 5. Category:Blog posts